Chaos & Harmony: Friendship is Magic Vol I
by Aim Major
Summary: In this shounen romance series, the characters of both franchises are humanized and attend a specialized high school for the exceptionally gifted in the fantasy world of Equestria where there are 3 races: the Magus (Magic Users), Caelum (Winged individuals) & Terra (Individuals with super speed & strength). The characters experience many different adventures and mature through HS.
1. Disclaimer & Warning

**Disclaimer**

The following is nonprofit fanbased crossover fiction story. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro & Lauren Faust. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and Yuji Naka. Please support the official releases. Please don't C & D me Hasbro.

**Fan Warning**

Let's get this out of the way right now.

If you do not like either MLP: FiM and/or the Sonic the Hedgehog series, please leave right now.

If you do not like pairings between the characters from both series, please leave right now.

If you do not like humanized versions of the characters, please leave right now.

If you can't respect the author's opinion on certain things or aspects within the story and know you will bash him for it, please leave right now.

If you can handle all these things, you are an open minded fan and I promise you a good read.

Sonic fans, please be patient. Only 6 StH characters are here to start the series. Those 6 Sonic characters in the story don't appear until around chapter 10. They don't become protagonists until after the first 2 arcs. More StH characters will appear later on. This is all for story purposes. Trust me, once its explained why the Sonic characters weren't prevalent at the beginning, everything will make sense but until then just trust in the story and enjoy the characters present.

MLP fans, a lot of the story takes place in Equestria. That said, a lot of things were changed to fit the concept of them as humans instead of horses, mainly the name of characters, places and things. Before you cry foul, they aren't major changes and most names are practically the same. It's just you don't see a girl walking around in the streets called Fluttershy and etc. However, you might find a sweet, innocent and shy girl called Florice Shyans right? (Don't kill me, it's the best I could come up with for her) Also, I am an animator and there is a 80% chance I'd decide to animate this into a full blown anime series. If that happens, the name changes will at least give Hasbro pause before they C & D my behind up.

Anyways, Enjoy.


	2. Prologue

"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness."

-Euripides

Where there is chaos, there is harmony. Where there is harmony, there is chaos...

* * *

><p>In a world unlike any other, far out of reach from us, there exists a land of fantasy and the mystical. The name of this unique place is Equestria. Equestria has many special and foreign attributes that are completely different from the world that you and me know. For starters, there are five major races throughout the land. The Terra are a race of individuals who's physical innate abilities shine above others. They possess superhuman speed and strength, far superior than that of a peak human in our standards. The Caelum are individuals with breathtaking angelic like wings. They take to the sky as majestic flyers or fearless daredevils. Magus are special in that, where everyone has magic inside of them, they are one of the only 2 races capable of harnessing this power in a large and extremely skilled capacity. This allows them to cast spells as well as use other unique abilities. The fourth race is rarest, the Divinum. Divinum are rare to the point where there are only 1 of them out of every 200 people. A lot of them of are a higher class of society, many being leaders. What's makes them so special is that they haves the attributes of all three of the previous races. They have the superhuman speed and strength, angelic wings to fly with and are extremely capable magic users. The last race is Serpens. The descendant race of dragons. People who can breathe fire, can grow sharp teeth and claws when ready and their skin can harden into scales as light as feathers but as tough as steel. Some also can even fly.<p>

These fives races live together in Equestria, the land where harmony rules. There are no wars and hasn't been any for centuries. There is no famine, everyone in Equestrian is kept well fed, even if someone can't feed themselves. There is no corruption or malice in the government and in the people...or so it is believed. There is no such thing as the perfect utopia. Somehow, there are always cracks for the bad things to slip through.


	3. Chapter 1 - Sparkling Magic

"Twilight! Twilight! Get up!"

Slowly, darkness turned into hazy visibility and a figure could be seen, then darkness shut the view out again.

"Twilight, c'mon or we are gonna be late!"

Visibility came back again and this time it was a little clearer. The figure had spiky green hair and was close by, then the darkness overtook it again. For a few seconds there was complete silence but it was abruptly interrupted by the sound of blinds shooting upward and a slight warm sensation filled the room and began to burn at the darkness. The girl squinted her eyes open to the window in her room which the blinding morning sun was peering through. She heard birds singing and the sound of what she believed was her mother downstairs, humming a melody along with the birds. Standing next to the window with his arms crossed and frown on his face was Spyro, her adopted younger brother. He had lime green hair that spiked in every direction and matched the color of his eyes which were slightly reptile like. He was not in house clothes or even normal street clothes that he'd wear to go outside on a regular day. He was dressed nicely, as if to go somewhere he'd need to look good. He wore a plain purple T-shirt under an open white button shirt and dark green jeans with black sneakers. She began to wonder why he'd even be up early and dressed to go out. It was, after all, the middle of July.

"Twilight let's go! You fell asleep studying last night for the SHSAF but none of that will matter if you miss the exams!" Spyro barked at her.

That sent an adrenaline rush through her body. Twilight jumped up immediately, a piece of paper was stuck to the side of her face from a thin stream of drool but her eyes were wide awake with shock.

"Oh my god, the big tests are today! Spyro, why didn't you wake me! We're gonna be late!"

She began to frantically began to run around to try and get herself in order and ready.

"I've been saying that this entire time and you were sleeping like a log!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't be late, I've been preparing for this for too long to miss it."

She waved her hand at the closet and a violet aura surrounded the door and it immediately was pulled open. Then, a full schoolgirl outfit came flying out the closet in the same violet aura. Magic.

"You don't need to wear something so formal for a test you know? I'm getting hot just looking at that stuffy outfit." Spyro commented on the dress.

"Spyro, the Specialized HighSchool Admission Festival is a very prestigious event. Some of the best in the country will be there for a chance to get into one of the top 8 academies in the world. I have to present myself professionally, I suggest you do the same." she lectured him.

"Yeah-no. I'm not wearing a suit in the middle of the summer to catch a heatstroke. Are you even gonna shower?!"

A vein appeared on Twilight's forehead.

"Well maybe if you were competent enough to wake me in time, I could have taken a shower!"

"Don't blame me that you sleep and snore like a hibernating bear!"

"I do not snore!"

"Ha! That's a funny one!"

Another young man sluggishly walked into the room yawning.

"Oh man, what's all this racket about? Can't a guy sleep in peace!"

"He/she started it!" Twilight and Spyro said as they crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Oh brother." He rolled his eyes, "Is this about the SHSAF?"

"Yes! And we are running late Shia, so if you'd be so kind as to move, I'd like to go and get breakfast."

Twilight pushed past him and ran downstairs while dressing.

"Wait!" Shia called but she was already down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Ms. Sparks was still humming at the stove when she saw the egg she was frying, glow violet and levitate away.<p>

"Huh? Is that Twi-"

"Sorry Mom, running late." Twilight said as she walked through the kitchen towards the door to get her shoes.

"Oh that's okay Twilight because-"

As she said that, utensils and food ingredients begam flying about the kitchen, all with Twilight's magical glow on them. She was arranging her breakfast.

"Twily this is amazi-"

"You know how long the train ride is and I need to catch the next one if I plan on making it on time."

"Well Twily, you don't need to worry about that because-"

"I didn't finish studying last but I think I'll be able to on the train."

"That's fine, you can just-"

"SPYRO! COME ON, WE'RE ALREADY LATE AS IT IS!"

Then everything in the kitchen flew back into its proper place and a bagel with fried eggs, cheese and ham shot towards Twilight who caught it with one hand and turned towards the door.

"Well Mom, I'll be seeing you later tonight. I'll make sure to tell you all about it."

"Twilight wait!" her mother called but she was already out the front door.

"Alright, today's the big day. I've been waiting from since I was just a little girl and now its time to do this, the Specialized HighSchool Admission Festival." she told herself with a determined smiled. Twilight inhaled and exhaled then she took her first step...or at least tried to. For some reason, she couldn't move much to her confusion but then a light blue glow enveloped her and she immediately recognized the magic. How could she forget, it was used on her multiple times before. It takes a really strong Magus to stunt someone's movement completely with raw magic, and that's exactly what Shia was. Twilight was levitated and turned around against her will and she saw him standing at the doorway with his hands in his pockets and a playful grin on his face. Spyro and their mom stood behind him.

"Shia! What are you doing?! This is no time for games!" she scowled.

"Heh, don't you know you aren't supposed to interrupt your mom when she's talking little sis?"

"Dear, I was trying to tell you that your father has agreed to drive you to the festival, he can, after all, get to Canelot in his car in half the time it would take the train. Besides, Shia needs a ride as well because he is Solisia's personal guard after all, so he's working today. Plus, we would never miss you amd Spyro's big day. Oh no, were gonna be there cheering you on the entire time." Ms. Sparks chimed.

"Really? Well why didn't you guys tell me?" Twilight asked.

Immediately Shia released his grip and Twilight fell to the ground. She looked up to see them all frowning.

"Okay okay, I admit that's my fault. I was rushing and not listening to anyone. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no hard feelings. Now go take a shower though," Spyro ordered as he pointed upstairs, "you really stink."


	4. Chap 2 - Dashing Loyalty & Shy Kindness

"It's not fair! I want to show off my mad skills too!"

A young girl with rosy pink hair and grayish purple eyes fretted to the two older females next to her. She was wearing a tanned color shirt and blue jeans. One of the older girls had pale skin and soft, sky blue eyes. Her hair was a fairly lighter shade of pink and was silky smooth, straight and long with one bang hanging over her right eye. She wore a yellow turtleneck vest with light blue jeans and pink shoes. The other stood out way more. She was wearing a blue leather jacket over an orange tank top and black jeans. Her sneakers were blue and white and she had on black fingerless gloves. Her most notable feature was her medium length, rainbow colored hair. Six streaks of colors ran through the wavy locks of her hair: Red, blue, yellow, green, orange and violet. Her magenta eyes were focused ahead of her towards the large stadium in front of them. All 3 had angelic like wings on their backs. Caelum.

"Yea sure, we're all dying to see your 'mad skills'. When the headmasters see you riding around on your scooter, they'll be begging to have you in their schools Scotlyn." teased the rainbow haired girl.

"Hey! I can fly now, I've been practicing!" Scotlyn remarked. She began to flap her wings as hard as she could. There was a clear strain on her face when her body left the ground a couple of inches, "S-see?" She fell flat on the floor without a moment's notice and landed with a soft thud.

"Scotlyn are you alright?" asked the older pink haired girl as she helped her up, "Please don't strain yourself. Your wings aren't strong enough yet, you'll get your chance to prove yourself in the festival two years from now when you're of age and your wings become stronger."

"Grrr, it's not fair!" Scotlyn cried again, "Raine, how come you were able to fly all around when you were only a toddler and I'm 12 years old but can only stay off the ground for a few seconds!?"

Raine smirked and flicked her colorful hair aside, "Well little sister, its just because I'm way beyond more awesome than the average Caelum! And today with all of Equestrian watching, I'm gonna show everyone what Raine Bowens has got!"

Raine laughed heartily with her hands on her hips and Scotlyn stared at her with absolute awe. The third girl smiled sheepishly at the two, "Yep, those two are definitely sisters."

"Florice!" Raine shouted at her.

She jumped, "Erm, Raine could you not do that all of sudden please?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, so did you decide on what school you're applying for yet?"

"Um, well there are so many choices and-"

"Me? I'm applying for the best specialized high school there is. Sky Nebula Preparatory, the elite Caelum only academy located all the way up in the heart of Cloudsdale." Raine declared proudly.

"Well, I might apply there too-"

"Only the best of the best Caelum get in. You have to be fast, agile and fearless! Plus, the school is home to the #1 varsity team in the nation, The Wonderbolts! Well, the highschool version anyways, but I heard if you are good enough to make the highschool team, you have a good chance of going to the Wonderbolts in the air force! The headmaster, Vento Feng is after all the one who started the Wonderbolts."

"That's nice Raine but Sky Nebula Prep isn't my first choice for a school. I'd actually rather-"

"What?! Which school could possibly be better than Sky Nebula Prep?!"

"I'm applying to all the diverse schools so that I can take a wildlife caretaking courses. Sky Nebula Prep only offers Caelum courses." Florice explained.

"Ugh, I forgot, you're into Terra stuff. When are you gonna start acting like a true Caelum and take to the skies Florice." Raine asked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Raine, but I just love caring for the animals and plants of the forest more than anything else."

"Ugh, you're a lost cause."

"Don't worry about her big sister, it just means less competition for you." Scotlyn said.

"You're right! Last year, I didn't get into the SN Prep but this year, I definitely will for sure! After all, I have my secret weapon this time around! There's no time to waste! Let's go show them what it really means to be a flyer!"

"Okay!"

Raine and Scotlyn then took off running down the street full speed towards the stadium where the SHSAF was going to be held.

"W-wait for me you two!" Florice called as she began to run after them as well.


	5. Chap3 - Jacked Honesty & Rare Generosity

A crowd of people were walking and flying towards the SHSAF, one of the largest events of the year. It's not everyday you'd get to see the next generation all hard at work and in action. One particular person knew all about hard work. She was walking in the midst of the crowd with her younger sister by her side. The older sister had olive green eyes, freckles, was blonde and her hair had a band at the bottom to hold her ends in place. She was wearing a cowgirl hat, an orange plaid shirt, blue jeans and brown cow boots. The younger sister had golden orange eyes and long, raspberry colored hair with a large pink bow on top. She was wearing denim overalls over a light yellow T-shirt with yellow boots. They both had tanned tone skin.

"Hey Apphia, I was wondering, y'all didn't pass the admission test last year. What makes you think you're gonna get in this year?" The younger of the two asked in a southern accent.

"Well Bloom, if at first you fail, try again harder. That'll be enough to get me accepted this time round." Apphia replied in an accent as well .

"You wanna go to the school big brother MacIntosh went to right? The one back home for only Terras."

"Yup, Presslyville High. Big Mac learned all kinds of stuff bout farming there, things even Granny didn't know nothin' bout. Ever since, the farm's been living in high cotton. I reckon if I went there too, I could learn even more of them fancy farming secrets."

"Yea that'd be great, things have gotten much easier since Big Mac came back...speaking of high cotton, this here city of Canelot sure is purdy." Bloom said as she looked around, "The buildings here make the ones back in Presslyville look teeny and everyone's all looking nice and such."

Canelot is the capital of Equestrian. It includes a metropolis city and all of the surrounding country land. The SHSAFs are held their every year in and around the Canelot Stadium. There is also a large castle building in the center of the city, the Capitol Building. This is where the Equestrian council held it's meetings. Three council members lived in the city; Solisia Stellar, Drocsid Strife and Elise Starswirl. This was because three of the specialized high schools were in the capital. The Equestrian Academy of the Gifted & Talented, Discidium Tech & Starswirl School for the Magical Studies. Many of the people who lived in the city were high middle class to upper class citizens and many were out today, heading to see the festival.

"Don't get caught up in all this fancy snob business Bloom. We're visiting here for the Festival then its back off to Presslyville." Apphia told her.

"Yeah I know, but it really is all amazing. Hey, maybe you'll live up here one day sis."

"And leave the farm? No, I don't think so. I love it too much. Besides, I don't think me and this "high society" life quite agree on everything. I'd go crazy after a couple of days of not getting dirty. A girl needs a little mud under her boots but I don't think these here high class folk understand that kind of thing."

The two sisters giggled as they walked then something sped by them, throwing up a gust of wind that affected everyone nearby.

"What in tarnation?!" Apphia yelled as she held her hat down from blowing away. She looked ahead and saw a rainbow color girl flying ahead.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Apphia threw her fist at her anger.

The girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at Apphia, mocking her.

A vein bulged on her head and she clenched her fist, "Why that little cretin..."

"Raine wait up!" Said another younger girl as she ran through the crowd in pursuit.

Then right behind her was another girl, older with light pink hair, "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologized to everyone affected along the way.

Apphia and Bloom watched them as they began to grow smaller the further away they went. Then Apphia took off her hat and scratched the back of her head, "Sure are some interesting folk in this town."

* * *

><p>"Breathe in the air around you...that, Bella my dear, is the smell of high society." said a very elegant looking young lady. She fit right in with the city wearing formal attire, a black suit and skirt over a white button shirt. Her skin was snow white and her eyes a brilliant shade of sapphire blue as was the color of the lipstick she was wearing. She wore bluish gray eye shadow and had on diamond earrings. Her hair was indigo wavy locks that curled up at each end with a few completely spiral locks. It looked beautiful. She looked beautiful. Her name only fittingly described the type of lady she was.<p>

"Wow Rarity, you weren't kidding, Canelot is beautiful." the younger girl next to her replied. She was Bella, Rarity's sister. Her attire was fairly similar in the fact that it was formal. She had on a black skirt but only a white blouse. Her skin was the same white complexiom as Rarity's and her eyes were pale green. Bella's hair was wavy with curled locks just like her sister's but the curls weren't as defined or prominent. Her hair was a very light shade of pink and light purple.

"But of course Bella, I wouldn't lie about such lovely and honorable place. It's a shame we are hear only for the festival and can't tour the city."

" Well Rarity, if get into one of the three academies that you're applying for, you'll be living here just like you've always wanted."

"Eek! Day by day, surrounded by the best society has to offer, famous fashion designers, celebrities, the council members, eating food at the finest restaurants, going to the biggest events of the year? Oh the list goes on and on. For the past year I've had to live with shame of not getting accepted into one of those prestigious schools but I shan't live with such shame anymore. This time around, I'm going to ace these examinations if its the last thing I do." Rarity said with excitement and confidence.

Bella smiled at her sister's attitude toward the whole thing. Not getting accepted last year had left her a bit distraught and her pursuit of her career suffered from a lack in confidence. Rarity was an aspiring fashion designer. She had all types of custom made dresses, suits and outfits at her home but since her first failed attempt at the SHSAF, many have described her recent work as "lacking personality." The sudden excitement and possitivr energy was sure to do her good.

"So, how does the festival work again?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, first is the written test which includes everyone of the four major subjects: reading & writing, math, science and history. Then there is a portion for common sense questions and finally a written response as to why you'd like to attend whatever school you're applying for. That is the first part of the festival and will be from 9:00am to 11:30pm, then the festivities begin. For until 8:00pm, a bunch of physical examinations, competitions and bouts are held to give the onlooking council members as well as other school representatives a chance to personally view the best the country has to offer." Rairity explained aand Bella instantly imagined a bunch of teenagers no more than 2 or 3 years older than her competing in that stadium, putting everything they had out there for a small chance to attend one of those schools.

"Wow, it sounds really exciting. I can't believe I missed out on coming to watch last year's...but wait. What am I supposed to do for for the next two and a half hours?!" Bella asked

"Don't worry, its like a fair outside if the stadium. There are tons of fun things to do. You'll be alright until I finish."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to have to stand around and do nothing the entire time." Bella pouted.

"Oh stop being so negative. Who knows, you might even make friends."


	6. Chapter 4 - Let The Festival Start!

"Alright you 3, we'll see you when the festivities start." said Mr. Sparks as he slowed his car to a halt a few blocks away from the stadium. Twilight, Spyro and Shia all exited the car and stretched. The 2 hour ride to Canelot wasn't always a pleasant one.

"Alright Mom and Dad, we'll catch you after." Spyro said.

"Bye and good luck on the test." Mrs. Sparks waved as they drove off.

The 3 then turned their attention to the mass of people walking towards the stadium. The tests would begin in 10 minutes so they did need to hurry a little. Twilight looked much more presentable now. Her long dark purple hair was now combed, two streaks of violet and rosy pink ran through it. There weren't any bags under her violet eyes and her pale violet blazer was now pressed properly along with her blouse underneath and black skirt. Shia was wearing his work attire; a red army coat and white pants, a sword was also strapped to his waist. The collar was gold colored, as were the sleeve cuffs. He was also wearing gold bands around the bicep region of his sleeves. Each gold section had the same symbol, a navy blue shield with a violet six pointed star on it and 3 light blue stars above the shield. Shia topped the professional look off with cerulean blue eyes and 3 streaked, collar length blue hair composed of light blue, moderate blue and dark blue. He drew the attention of many of the crowd. Everyone knew that someone dressed the way he was had to be important and all gave the 3 space as they walked, as if out of respect. Twilight and Spyro either didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"So Twilight, Spyro, are you two nervous?" Shia asked diligently as Twilight was extremely quiet the minute the car entered the city of Canelot.

"Well I'm not really all that nervous." Spyro answered before turning towards Twilight, "Her? I think that's a different story."

Twilight said nothing to this, instead she stared at seemingly nothing which prompted Shia and Spyro to call her name again.

"Huh? What is it?" She immediately snapped back into reality and looked at the two.

"You okay sis? You've been out of it ever since we made it to Canelot." Shia said worried, "Now, on the big day, isn't the time for you to be spacing out you know."

"I know, I'm just thinking...what if I fail? What if I disappoint her and you and everyone?" she asked distressed.

"Twilight, you won't fail. If I could get accepted into a specialized high school, you definitely can and disappoint Solisia or any of us? You couldn't disappoint any of us even if you tried."

"Yea Twilight, you're the smartest, most talented person I know. I mean come on, how many people can say they are one of Solisia's private students?" Spyro added.

This was true. At a young age, Twilight had an incident in school. Even then, she was an especially gifted magus with tremendous power but knew not how to control that power. One day, Solisia was visiting the town that Twilight lives in and that's when it happened. Twilight was trying to perform a spell she had seen her father do for show and tell, but being that she lacked experience, it went wrong and she lost control. She would have destroyed the entire school if Solisia hadn't stopped it in time. Twilight, after the traumatic event was almost ready to completely give up on magic but Solisia convinced her that her talent was special, all she needed was the right teacher. From then on, Twilight was homeschooled. She'd have biweekly lessons with Solisia where she'd travel to Canelot early in the morning and would spend the day at Solisia's home in her academy. She learned everything Solisia had to teach her for the day and then would return home where'd she spend most of her time studying and reading.

It was last year that Solisia suggested that she had enough control over her power and should attend normal school again. She specifically urged her to try and get in to a specialized highschool. It was Twilight's dream to attend one since she was a little girl but she thought that dream was scrapped since the incident. At first she didn't want to but after much goading from her family and Solisia, they were able to convince her. Now they were here today after much preparation. Her and Spyro were going to take the exams.

"Shia...what will be in the exams?" Twilight asked.

"Can't say for sure," he said rubbing the back of his head, "it's random each year. But what I do know, is school's representatives and their heads are very selective and diligent. They aren't kidding when they said that the headmasters only look for the best of the best. Be on your A game. Anyways, Spyro, which schools are you applying to?"

"Oh, well only two. Serpens Collegiate for obvious reasons and if not there, then whatever school Twilight is going to. Where are you applying Twilight?"

Twilight looked up at the sky, as if the answer was there.

"There are so many options for me to choose from. Chrysalis Changeling Institute is the new school on the block. It's only 2 years old and has gotten recognized as a specialized highschool. Chrysalis Changeling, the headmistress was a prodigy growing up and is currently the youngest council member in history at 23 years old. There is Discidium Technical Highschool where chaotic elements are studied instead of harmonic ones. Dr. Drocsid Strife is the headmaster and eldest council member. Starswirl School for the Magical Studies is a great choice too. It was founded by philosopher and magus innovator, Albus Starswirl for other aspiring, young magus. His great grand daughter, Elise Starswirl is the headmistress and one of the strongest magus in the country. Then, there is The Equestrian Academy for the Skilled & Brilliant. Of the 4 multiracial schools, it has the lowest acceptance rate and the highest standards of all the specialized high schools. They say the headmaster, Sombra, is a very mysterious and captious young man. No one even knows his full name despite him being on the council. To get into his school though would be such a great honor..." Twilight ranted out loud more to herself rather than as an answer to her brothers.

"But?" Shia raised his eyebrow with a smile.

"Their all good choices but I really want to get into The Equestrian Academy for the Gifted & Talented, the school that Solisia is headmistress for. A lot of people refer to it as the most carefree of the specialized high schools with the most diverse group of students. It's where you went Shia and you turned out quite fine plus I'll be able to continue lessons with Solisia. So my mind is made up, I'm applying there as my first option." Twilight declared.

"Heh, I could have guessed that." Spyro replied.

After a few more minutes of walking, the three finally reached the festival. There were a bunch of stands and attractions around the Canelot Stadium which was extremely large, big enough to hold over 100,000 people at a time. Some stands were from clubs and teams of the academies, others were from Camelot citizens trying to make a profit off the event that drew thousands to the city. Shia walked with them through the crowd all the way up to the stadium entrance where a huge line was formed around a check in.

"Alright you two, I need to make my way inside and find out where Solisia is before they have my head. Good luck on the exam. Me, Mom and Dad will be cheering you guys on from the stands." Shia said as he gave them both a thumbs up before disappearing amongst the crowd.

Twilight let out a sigh and walked up towards the line with Spyro at her side.

"Don't fret Twilight, whenever you lose confidence, just remember how smart you are." Spyro comforted her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Raine exclaimed when they reached the check in point at the entrance.<p>

"I hate lines." she went on, "Now squirt, don't do anything stupid or get lost while we are taking the test."

"Oh please big sis, I can handle myself. It's these Canelot people who I'm worried that can't handle me." Scotlyn grinned with her hands on her hips.

"That's what I want to hear." Raine gave her a thumbs up.

"Names please?" one of the people sitting at the check in asked.

"Florice Shyans, Caelum."

"Raine Bowens, Caelum."

After a few seconds of looking through his computer he answered, "Alright, you're both good, you can go in."

They walked in through a long set of hallways for a while before reaching the interior of the stadium. There were thousands of seats around a incredibly large field which had a hard metallic surface plated over it and thousands of seats with test papers on them.

"The stadium, it looks so much larger in the inside...like really larger." Florice said in awe as she looked around.

"That's because there is a powerful spell placed on the stadium for the festival. It makes in here 4 times as big." Raine explained.

"I knew a lot of students were going to be here but not this much."

"Yea well trust me when I say this, at least a quarter of these people won't be here after the exams."

"Why do you say that?" Florice asked nervously.

"Because, despite it being just an exam, the written test has a way of getting rid of people. All I can say to you is, keep your eyes on your own sheet of paper."

* * *

><p>After another 15 minutes or so, the mass of teenagers finally crowded into the stadium and were all seated alphabetically by their last names. Raine was a few rows away from the front since her last name was Bowens. Florice would be near the back due to her name Shyans as would Twlight and Spyro who sat right next to each other with the last name of Sparks. Rarity wrote in a very fine cursive, "Rarity Delacour." She was a handful of rows behind Raine. All the way in the middle, Apphia sat, her last name being Jackson. Everyone was told to write their names on the test papers and that they'd get half an hour for each section of the test. Cheating wouldn't be tolerated in any form. If caught cheating you were ejected from the stadium and your application to the specialized high schools was deemed null and void. Then, just like that, the test started. Nothing more was said and the dome was in complete silence.<p>

Raine looked at her test one time, smirked and then crossed her arms and closed her eyes, not making any kind of movements for the duration of the test. Everyone else seemed to be hard at work. The first 20 minutes was silence only disturbed by the soft scratching noise of pencils and the occasional cough. But as you got towards the end of each section, the difficulty of the subject increases. Spyro rubbed his forehead while reading the final part of the English section. It was to write an essay about why he wanted to and should attend a specialized highschool. He hated these type of things and he could have sworn Shia told them it'd be the final part of the test. They must have changed up the format. What about Twilight? He looked over to his right to see his foster sister diligently writing her own essay. Maybe a quick peek wouldnt be bad. It's not like he was cheating, he just wanted an idea for his essay.

Next to Raine, a young boy couldn't help but fidget. He was stuck at the essay part as well. He kept thinking about how every part of his exam needed to be flawless but had no idea what to write in the essay that he'd consider flawless. To his left was a girl with rainbow colored hair, sitting their confidently with her arms crossed and her eyes shut. She looked as if she was asleep. The test must have easy for her if she blitzed through that entire section so quickly. Would it hurt to take a peek? He looked to his left and then his right. No one was looking his direction. This was his only chance, if he was to act, he'd need to do it now.

Spyro began to slowly lean towards Twilight. She paused in the middle of a sentence as she noticed from the corner of her eyes that something was moving towards her. She turned her attention to Spyro who was just about to whisper her name when one of the test coordinators shouted out.

"Row 5, column 16. You've been ejected from the exam room because of attempted cheating."

Without warning, magic completely engulfed the boy next to Raine and he was sent flying towards the top of the dome. Everyone stared in awe as he skyrocketed towards the top which suddenly opened to let him fly through and immediately closed again. All of the first time test takers couldn't believe what they just saw and the rest looked a bit shook by what transpired as well.

"Well darn, looks like they really went and made the ejections even more brutal." Apphia said with a nervous smile.

Raine had a slight grin on her face but kept her eyes shut and arms crossed, "So it begins."

Spyro's eyes were wide, confused and frightened. That could have been him in maybe one or two more seconds. He looked at Twilight who had just as startled a look as everyone else on her face. She turned towards him and shook her head, signifying "Don't even think about trying to cheat." The interruption was enough to make everyone lose track of time.

"The reading and writing part of the test is done, pencils down!" the main coordinator shouted.

Everyone gasped and scrambled to finish their essays, Twilight included. She about to press her pen against the paper again when the dome opened up once more, then in rapid succession, other kids around them began to launch up through the dome. It sounded like small rockets going off repeatedly while most screamed as they felt themselves randomly ascend. It went on for at least half a minute before stopping. At least a third of all the test takers were gone and everyone left were completely beside themselves with shock and fear. This was even more extreme than any rumors of the test they had heard about before. The main test coordinator then addressed them all again.

"Certain people believe that over the past couple of years that the council members as well as test coordinators have been too lenient with the students resulting in easier festivals, meaning the the special high schools allow students who aren't quote on quote 'The Best of the Best' to get admitted in. We all take offense to that so from now on, the SHSAF difficulty and strictness will be beefed up. So let me make myself clear again for you all, I don't care how hard it is, cheating will not be tolerated. Not following instructions when told to will not be tolerated. If you want to get through today, you better do it on your own and by following the rules."

Twilight sweated as her pencil was centimeters away from the paper. She let it fall out of her hand and the sound of it hitting her desk echoed. This is serious, more serious than any festival before hand. Just her luck. The year they decide to make the admission exams into the schools 10 times as tough is the year she's applying. Spyro banged his head against the desk.

"I'm so stupid. I nearly got both me and Twilight kicked out."

Florice was trembling, too afraid to do anything in fear that'd she find herself blasting off into the sky. Apphia gritted her teeth. Macintosh had already told her about the difficulty of the test but now that they decided to amp it up, she couldn't help but feel that this would be a futile effort. Rarity was trying her best to hold her composure. It was unladylike to stare with such aghast looks on ones face so she tried to stay calm and cool but in reality she wanted to ball out in anguish. Her hopes of living in Canelot for her highschool life were looking all but dead. Raine, however, seemed very naturally composed. She did not move or even flinch at all the entire time. But with each second, her grin grew more and more into a confident smile.

"Bring it on."


	7. Chap 5 - Big Things, Small Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, well I'm back again with the next chapter in this series. Now I know we haven't fully established this alternate version of Equestria, but based on what has been written, it's been so far so good. At first, me and my creative writing advisors were unsure how'd the fandom react to the changes but it's been really positive so far and we really appreciate that. I'd like to deliver a personal shout out to Inkwell Lynx, Zacharythehedgehog, Skyler Hope Universe, & Cheezel for all your positive things to say about the story so far. You guys are the real MVPs lol.

Now I think it's only fair I answer a few questions I've been asked about the story or at least what some of you are thinking.

1. Yes Pinkie Pie is in the story. It's not MLP without Pinkie Pie guys. Why she didn't have her own intro or hasn't appeared yet? She's in the same boat as the Sonic characters where she'll appear at around chapters 8-11 depending on how long this festival arc is.

2. I explained the reason as to why I changed the names in the disclaimer but for those wondering why Twilight and Rarity's names weren't changed, well that's because they work as human names, simple as that. I also made an effort that everyone's names had at least the same first 2 letters of their original name.

3. The monarchy was changed to a council for multiple story reasons. Almost every major change is to benefit the story.

4. Yes cutie marks are present as are their original names. Just wait to see.

5. The 6 Sonic characters that are gonna appear first are all males. You try and guess whom they are.

6. No I haven't read or seen Divergent.

Now back to the story!

* * *

><p>Scotlyn walked through the many stands around the stadium, looking for something that peaked her interest. She would need something to occupy her attention for the next 2 hours after all. However, there was nothing that really stood out to her. There was some games here and there as well as a few attractions, but nothing that spoke "awesome" to her.<p>

She sighed, "What to do, what to do?"

"Step right up, step right up folks to Phred and Phil's world renown ball tossing game." 2 twin brothers said simultaneously as they stood in front of a booth. They were almost identical, white and red streaked hair with pistachio colored eyes. The only distinguishable feature avaible was that Phil had a mustache and Phred's face was clear. Both didn't Iook that old, they looked like they were still in high school in fact.

"World renown huh? What's the game?" Scotlyn asked.

"Simple. You get 3 hard balls little lady and you have to hit 3 of those glass plates with the hard balls."

"Hit all 3 shots and you can have one of our fabulous prizes."

The brothers explained as they displayed their prizes to her. Their were the usual prizes you'd see at a fair. Stuffed animals and shiny toys, there was also a guitar and other instruments along with jewelry but what caught her attention was a scarlet colored motor scooter. Since she couldn't fly yet, Scotlyn got around using a scooter, Raine's suggestion. She loved riding scooters and was really good too, trying to emulate her sister by performing daredevil stunts and tricks with it. Back at home, everyone in the town nicknamed her Scootaloo. But her scooter was old and worn down. If she won this new one, she'd be ecstatic.

"You're on!" she declared.

"Great! That'll be 2 bits."

**Author's Note: (1 bit = 1$)**

Scotlyn dug into her pocket and felt an abundance of money. Knowing she'd have to end up waiting for her sister and Florice to finish the written exam, their parents gave Scotlyn some money to help endure the wait. Scotlyn handed the brothers 2 gold coins. Phil gave Scotlyn her ammo and Phred set up her targets.

"This should be a piece of cake." Scotlyn said as she threw the first ball.

"Direct hit!" Phred declared when the first ball smashed through its target.

Scotlyn aimed the second ball and let it fly.

"2 in a row! One more and we'll have ourselves a winner." Phil said.

Scotlyn aimed the third shot and flung the ball towards the final plate. She stared it down as flew across the air, a smile on her face, believing she had just won herself a new scooter. But to her surprise, it flew right past the third plate.

"Huh?" Scotlyn blinked when she missed the target.

"Ooooh, tough luck kid. 2 out of 3 unfortunately won't cut it." Phil said to her.

"Must have slipped off my fingertips." Scotlyn said to herself.

"Would you like another go?" Phred asked her.

"Of course! I'll nail it this time."

She gave them another 2 bits and the brothers set the plates up again. Scotlyn threw the first ball, it hit. She threw the second ball, it hit. This time she took a deep breath and aimed her third shot precisely.

"NOW I've won a new scooter!" she declared when she threw the hard ball. It looked perfectly aimed as if it was gonna crash into the dead center of the plate...if it traveled far enough. The ball made a quick plummet before reaching the plate.

"What?! How did that-"

"Looks like this little lady doesn't have as much arm power as she thought."

"No way! I threw it will almost everything that I've got!" Scotlyn cried in disbelief.

"Really? Well why don't you take another crack at it?" they suggested.

"I will, in fact, I won't leave until I win that scooter!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I already ate food, what else to do now for the next hour and a half?" Bella asked herself as she walked through the fair, "Huh? What's over there?"<p>

There was a group of people watching something and she couldn't help but see what it was. As she approached, she heard a male voice say, "Aw, attempt number 58, still can't seem to hit that third plate little miss."

Bella made her way to the front and saw a girl with pink hair lying with her face flat on a stand. There was a small stack of bits on the stand as well.

"So, would you fancy a 59th attempt?" they asked.

She slowly raised her head and stared at the both of them with an unmistakable frown of disdain on her face.

"That would be nice and all...but you guys took all of my money." Scotlyn said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh too bad so sad."

"Try again next time."

"Now hold on just a second, there is no way you are telling me that for 58 straight times I was able to hit the first two strikes and then miss the third. That doesn't add up at all!"

"Hit 2 but miss the 3rd?" Bella said to herself, "Why does that sound just like..."

"You been playing some type of game with me? I want that scooter and since I already basically gave up enough money to buy it, I'll get it if it's the last thing I do!"

"Well 1, you are the one that's been playing the game, not us missy."

"2, if you want the scooter, you'll have to win it fair and square."

The brothers looked at her with satisfied smirks. Scotlyn wanted to open her mouth to retort but found that no words would exit. Bella spoke out though.

"Hey, I want to play."

The three looked at her when she said this.

"Oh, looks like we have a new challenger Phil."

"Seems so Phred. Looks like the failures of another won't hold the eager back Phred."

Bella smiled innocently, "I just want to see if I can hit all 3, it can't be that hard right?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised little miss." They replied simultaneously with a low chuckle."

Bella took her place in front the stand and Scotlyn tried to warn her as she handed over her 2 bits.

"Don't waste your time. These guys rigged this so that it's impossible for you to win."

"Maybe...or maybe they just need someone to see through their tricks."

Bella aimed the ball at the first plate and then threw it with all her might. The ball skimmed the side of the plate, making it spin before falling to the floor and smashing.

"Oh, that was a really close shot. Gonna need to be better than that if you plan to hit the other two." Phred smirked at her.

"Well my aim isn't exactly the best, so why don't you take my next 2 throws?" she turned towards Scotlyn.

"Huh? Uh...sure."

"W-wait! You can't-"

"What's the matter? Is there a problem with me giving my shots away to someone else? Is it against the rules or something?" Bella asked with a confident smile.

"No but uh..."

"I'm sure everyone here wants to see her get another shot at it. Why not give the people what they want?"

The crowd instantly began to agree with her and demanded Scotlyn be given another chance.

"...Alright." Phred swallowed nervously.

"If the people want it...who are we to deny them." Phil added hesitantly.

"Alright, that got me a little excited. I definitely have to win now. I wouldn't be able to bear to look my sister in the face if I told her I couldn't beat a stupid carnival game." Scotlyn said as she took the 2nd ball out of Bella's hand. She made no hesisitation and flung the ball directly at the next plate, smashing it with ease. The crowd cheered and both brothers continued to sweat when she picked up the third ball. Scotlyn ltook a deep breath and exhaled. She locked her eyes on her 2nd target.

"That scooter is mine!" Scotlyn yelled as she threw the hardball with all her might. It made contact dead smack with the center of the plate which exploded into hundreds of pieces from the force.

"I hit it? I mean, I hit it!" Scotlyn rose her fist up in victory and everyone cheered, "I'll take the brand new red scooter please."

"Wait, wait, I'm afraid we can't do that." Phil said quickly.

"Why not?!"

"Because, you 2 did hit 3 targets to win the game but for someone to claim a prize, the deal was for them to hit 3 targets. As it stands, she hit 1 and you hit 2 so no prize." Phil said cunningly.

"Smart thinking brother." Phred whispered to him.

"What?! That's a bunch of bologna!" Scotlyn protested.

"Sorry but the rules are the rules." Phil said with his arms crossed.

"Well it must be a good thing for you guys that your rules make sure you don't lose any money whatsoever doesn't it?" Bella said.

Everyone turned towards her.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Phil and Phred challenged.

"Hey, throw this at any other plate and try to hit it." Bella handed Scotlyn another ball.

"Uh okay, but I'm not sure where you are going with this."

Scotlyn threw the ball with the same accuracy as the last 2 shots...or at least thought she did. It completely missed its target!

"What? How? I was just spot on a minute ago."

"It's because those 2 cast a spell on you." Bella declared while pointing at the brothers.

That caused panic to fill their faces again, "W-we have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. The spell makes it so that whoever attempts the game always misses every third throw. I know because my sister uses a similiar spell, the same one actually on multiple occasions when sewing to make sure she doesn't mess up a pattern, like when she is seaming, every third seam has to be a French one rather than a double. With the spell, she instinctively does it. You made it so that every 3rd throw we take, we instinctively miss. You 2 are nothing but lousy con artists." she pointed at them accusingly.

The entire crowd frowned at them and they both knew that their little gig was up.

"Ahehe well Phil, it seems we've be made."

"I believe its time we make a strategic retreat Phred. Ahem, here's your scooter Missy and we bid thee adieu."

They placed the scooter down in front of Scotlyn as if to appease the angered crowd, tipped their hats, then a green aura surrounded them and they, along with their stand vanished in a flash. The crowd cheered and then began to disperse.

"Hey you, you're awesome. Thanks for your help. Without it, I would have never won this new scooter." Scotlyn thanked her.

"Don't mention it. What they were doing was wrong, anyone else would have helped too if they picked up on it." Bella replied.

"That's the thing, no one else picked up on it. You must be really smart,"

"Well, I try to take after my sister." she smiled, "My name is Bella."

"Scotlyn Bowens, but most people call me Scootaloo."

"Why's that?"

"Well only because I'm the absolute best scooter rider in all of Equestria." she boasted.

"Oooh, so that's why you wanted the scooter so bad. But aren't you a Caelum? Why not just fly?"

A cloud seemingly appeared over Scotlyn's head and her confident demeanor immediately plummeted.

"Ah what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Bella fretted.

"Oh its nothing. Just that...I can't fly yet." she confessed.

"Huh? Don't feel bad. I can't use much magic yet either. Its a strain just to do a basic spell." Bella said trying to cheer her up.

"Wait are you serious? But you just knew so much about that spell just a minute ago."

"Because I love watching my sister practice magic. I try to help her sometimes but she doesn't really let me anymore because I usually mess things up anyway since I can't fully do magic yet." she admitted kind of embarrassed, "So I just watch her do it instead."

"Wow, that means me and you are alike." Scotlyn said excited, "A Caelum who can't fly yet and a Magus who can't use magic yet, we should totally be best friends!"

"Uh...okay sure. My sister wanted me to make friends while I was here anyways."

"I'm guessing you sister's taking the exam too?"

"Yeah and she hellbent on getting accepted into one of the academies here in the capital." "Well my sister Raine is going to get into Sky Nebula Prep." "You sound pretty confident in her." "That's only because she is in fact the most awesome person in all of Equestria. There's no way they turn her down." Scotlyn said proudly.

"You must really look up to her, like I do to Rarity." Bella said as she looked towards the stadium, "I wonder how's she doing…"

Then she heard a low growling noise and turned her attention back to Scotlyn, who was holding her stomach.

"Oh man, I'm really hungry all of a sudden. Hey Bella, you wouldn't happen to know anywhere good to eat around here would you?"

"There's an outdoor breakfast diner next to the stadium. I just ate there, their waffles are really good."

"Really?! Well then what are we waiting for, let's...wait." Scotlyn paused mid sentence. "What's wrong?"

Scotlyn was on her hands and knees, her mood completely down.

"I forgot, I just blew off all my money…"

"Don't worry," Bella smiled, "I'll pay for you."

Scotlyn's eyes glowed as she jumped up in excitement, "Really?"

"Yeah sure. It's what my sister would do."

"You're the best Bella, after Raine of course. C'mon, let's go." Scotlyn grabbed her arm and sat on her new scooter with Bella behind her, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wait, we don't have helmets." Bella protested.

Scotlyn revved up the new motor scooter and the engined roared to life, "Helmets are for chumps" she smirked. Then without any further hesitation, she sped off. Bella let out a startled scream and held on tightly for dear life.

* * *

><p>Bella sat at a table, her hair a little frizzy from the ride but she seemed mostly okay. Scotlyn was stuffing her face with waffles and orange juice. Bella looked around and saw numerous aspiring highschool freshmen and sophomores sitting, looking extremely depressed. The ejections from the exam weren't anything new but never had their been so many. It left her feeling uneasy.<p>

"Hey Scotlyn, aren't you the least bit worried about your sister?" she asked Scotlyn as she chugged down her glass of orange juice.

"Aah, that was a good breakfast. What did you say Bella?"

"Well, so many kids got ejected from the stadium this year. Most siblings would be worried but you seem so nonchalant."

Scotlyn grinned, "That's cause I have nothing to worry about. Like I said before, Raine is the most awesome person in Equestria. There's no way she got ejected."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"I'm sure your sister is still in too but if it's bothering you that much, we can always go and check."

"Well, I guess since we have nothing else to do now."

As the two got up to leave, they heard a girl's voice call out, "Free apple tarts!"

"Free food?!" Scotlyn chimed

"You just ate half a dozen waffles!" Bella cried.

* * *

><p>Bloom stood by a small stand with some boxes on one side and a plate of apple tarts on the other.<p>

"C'mon up folks and try out some of Sweet Apple Acre's World Famous Apple Tarts. Samples are free and if you like the sample, you can by a box full, only 5 bits. These are the last boxes of the day, so c'mon, hurry up now."

The sale was going good. After Apphia went in to take the test, the plan was for Bloom to go and meet their relatives living in Canelot who ownef a stand. Before arriving in the city, Apphia shipped a bunch of apple tarts from the farm to those relatives for Bloom to sell today. Originally, Bloom started of with 50 boxes of apple tarts, but in a short time that was reduced to a mere 4.

"Can I get a free sample?"

Bloom turned towards the voice, "Why sure-wait a minute?" she paused when she looked at the girl real good, "You're one of the girls from earlier who nearly knocked me and Apphia over!"

"Huh? Don't know what you're talking bout but about that free sample."

She reached for a tart but Bloom pulled the plate away.

"Uhn uhn, we don't sell no apples to the disrespectful, least not til they apologize."

"Apologize for what? I don't even know you! Now let me get a tart!"

Bloom stuck her tongue out at Scotlyn as she held the plate away from her. A vein of frustration appeared on Scotlyn's head.

"So that's how it's gonna be is it?"

"Eeyup. Unless y'all got a problem with it?"

The two stared down, both with stubborn looks on their faces.

"Ugh guys...its just apple tarts." Bella tried to calm them down.

"Huh, what's with the ruckus?"

They both broke off their stare down to see a guard standing next to them looking rather confused. He was dark skinned and had blue hair and they could tell he was a council guard because of his get up.

"She started it!" they accused each other.

Shia sighed, "You 2 remind me of my younger brother and sister, bickering and then being real quick to place the blame of the argument on each other. Can you try not to make a huge scene, I have enough to worry about as is."

Shia rubbed his head and stared ahead looking in distress.

"What's the problem mister? You look like something's really bothering you, maybe we can help." Bella said.

"Hey, since when do we help random strangers?" Scotlyn protested.

"It's what Rarity would do." Bella replied.

"My big sister Apphia is always looking to help people in need. Shows how kindhearted you are.' Bloom remarked.

"I'm a very helpful and caring person, just like my big sister Raine! How can we help you sir?" Scotlyn pushed her aside and stood in front of him.

"I doubt you 3 kids can help me much...but then again do I have much options? Can't tell anyone else really. Information spreads like wildfire once among highschool students and most adults would make an unnecessary big deal about it." he sighed again, "Why'd she go and run off, this'll not only make her look bad but me as well. She can be so childish at times."

"Oh you're looking for someone?" Bella asked.

Shia turned his attention towards the 3 eager girls again. They looked like they were in middle school, but it was sad to admit enlisting in their help was his best option. Adults or teenagers couldn't he trusted with the info and the other guards would probably laugh at and chatise him for letting the whole ordeal happen. Kids however are able to keep their mouths shut if given the right motive and wouldn't make his next couple of months at work a nightmare.

"Alright, you can help me, but only if you swear to not tell anyone else about all of this."

The 3 nodded.

"My name is Shia Sparks, most people higher up know me as "Shining Armor" of the Council's Guardsman and personal Guard of council member Solisia Stellar."

"Wow! Really? That's so cool, you're an actual council guard and a personal guard of a council member at that! Where is Solisia? Can we meet her?" Scotlyn exclaimed.

"Well you see, that's the problem...Solisia is missing."

* * *

><p>Before we end this chapter off let me answer 2 new questions before they appear in my inbox.<p>

1. Celestia isn't gonna be the extremely benevolent and always serious character as portrayed in the show. More of the playful and teasing one that the fandom has kind of invented for her. Hell, I MIGHT thrown in a miniscule of Molestia in this version of her.

2. The purpose and drive behind the CMC in this series will be revealed eventually. Bloom and Scootaloo's little argument is just shades of what you'll get with AJ and RD.

Alright, Next chapter in 1-2 weeks. Again thanks for your support and for the people that favorited and followed the story. Until then, stay thirsty my friends.


	8. Chap 6 - Dragon's Pride

**Author's Note**

Says he'll post the next chapter in 2 weeks.

6 weeks later

Sorry guys a lot has happened which delayed the release of this chapter but I won't get into that right now because I'm sure you lot just care about what happens next so here.

* * *

><p>The inside of the Canelot Stadium was almost completely void of noise except for the instructors walking through the rows collecting the test sheets of the remaining students. After they finished, the head instructor took a step forward and addressed all of the students.<p>

"You are now done with the SHSAF's written exam. Now time for the real fun to begin."

Immediately as she said that, the dome began to shake and shift as if an earthquake was occurring. Most students lost their footings and fell. The entire floor began to glow in a magical aura and changed from metallic to the a flat dirt surface. The dome began to split apart and open, letting the sun shine its light into the now open stadium. People began streaming in and filling up the seats and bleachers. There was a noticeable area in front row with 8 large chairs. This was for all this Council members who would be arriving shortly.

"The physical examinations will now begin. As you know, over the next 8 and half hours, you will partake in activities to display and test your physical capabilities, magical abilities, wits and unique talents to each of the specialized high schools' headmasters, the members of council. Please, everyone show respect for the men and women who work so hard to maintain peace and harmony in Equestria."

The council members walked towards their seats from a special entrance within the stadium. They all looked proper and formal as they waved towards the applauding audience. In front was Elise Starswirl, headmistress of Starswirl School for the Magical Studies. She had brown, short curly hair and golden eyes. Elise was wearing a dark blue robe like dress which complimented her great grandfather's wizard hat which she could always be seen wearing. It was navy blue and had a cosmic design on it with constellations mapped on it. Behind her was Drocsid Strife, headmaster of Discidium Technical, exposing his elongated fang with a large grin.

Drocsid was one of the older members, his slicked back hair was a dark gray contrasting with white. Drosid also had white bushy eyebrows and his side burns and beard were the same shade of gray as his hair which led to a messy pointed beard. He was in a brown sleeveless dress robe, which was in no way matching with anything he wore under it. One half of his dress shirt was a skinny yellow fabric with black stripes that hugged his arm and the rest of the left side of his torso. The other side was light orange and extremely baggy. He had on a light blue old fashioned bow tie and brown pants with a green dress shoe on his right foot and a cream dress shoe on his left. His skin was a paled tan, his left wing blue, his right wing grayish purple and his eyes red. The crazy chaotic look worked for him though, in fact, it was what he was all about, discord.

Vento Feng, the headmaster of Sky Nebula Preparatory was third behind Drocsid. He was wearing his navy blue air force uniform which was decorated heavily, including a emblem of five stars in a circle on the shoulder region of each arm. The highest possible rank, General of the Air Force. Vento's facial expression was stern as his icy blue eyes surveyed the crowd. The man was always alert and on the look out for any type of trouble. His gray hair was neatly cut and he had a thick, bushy mustache that went along with his wrinkled skin. Chrysalis Changeling, founder of the newest addition to the the Specialized High schools, Changeling Institute, was dressed quite differently from everyone else. She was wearing a wispy thin, silk black dress that hugged her slender, curvaceous body all the way to her calves, leaving not much for the imagination. She was also wearing black elbow length gloves but walked around on her bare feet. The bottom of her dress looked shredded with holes and tears all around as were the ends of her gloves. Chrysalis was the youngest council member at only 23 years old. Her skin was dark, her eyes a moderate shade of green and her slick dark teal hair ran down to her mid back. She was wearing teal lipstick and eye shadow as well. All the young men would always become seemingly entranced by her beauty whenever she took to the public and with good reason.

Another elderly member and headmistress of Pressly Ville High was May Meer. She wore glasses and a cream blazer and skirt over a white blouse. Her moderate blue eyes were staring through reading glasses and she smiled heavily from the applause. Lucius Draconem is a very sharp man, metaphorically and literally. The headmaster of Serpens Collegiate could always been seen wearing a pressed, sharp and finely cut reptile skinned suit. Today it was a red suit with a black tie. His long dark gray hair, like all Serpens was spiky. His fire like amber eyes were calm and his expression relaxed. Bringing up the rear was Sombra. He was a mystery to everyone and one of the three younger council members along with Chrysalis and Solisia.

Sombra was a considerably handsome man. His jet black hair was wavy locks that stood up, leaning towards the direction behind him, resembling a flame and he had long side burns. His cold green eyes seemed calm and like Lucius. he was very relaxed. He had on a tight black patterned tunic jacket as well as black pants and boots. Sombra was headmaster of what many consider the most prestigious of all 8 specialized high schools, The Equestrian Academy for the Skilled & Brilliant. With an extremely low acceptance rate and mysterious headmaster in Sombra, the school's inner workings were kept under wraps from the general public. The students that attended the school always seemed to post the highest test scores and succeeded greatly after graduating however.

Each of the council members were accompanied by their personal guards. A murmur seemed to rush through the crowd almost immediately after the council took to their seats. There are 8 council members but only 7 were present. Where was Solisia? Everyone in the stadium seemed to pick up on this but it wasn't explicitly questioned aloud. The test instructor cleared her throat, with the use of magic, the sound of the gesture was amplified tenfold. A means to silent the restless crowd.

"The council nor did many of the viewers in the audience attend this event to be bored." she started, "If you want any remote chance of getting admitted into even one of these schools, you better show off and impress. Keep the council and everyone else interested and above all else, do your absolute best!

The crowd cheered loudly as she said this. The council looked down onto the seen, some with smiles on their faces, others with keen, piercing eyes. The students felt the gravity of the situation and atmosphere hit them hard. This was definitely going to be one of the most important days of their lives.

"Remember, each of you can only showcase once, so you should do it for your number one choice school. This doesn't mean you won't be applying for the other schools as well, this is just to so that we know exactly where you want to go and if you measure up with the rest of the students applying to that same school this year. This is the order in which the schools will go: Serpens Collegiate, Starswirl School for the Magical Studies, Pressly Ville High, Sky Nebula Prep, Changeling Institute, Discidium Tech, The Equestrian Academy for the Skilled & Brilliant, and The Equestrian Academy for the Gifted & Talented last. Good luck to all of you."

The instructor turned to leave and someone else took her place. A Serpens who was apparently a close colleague of Lucius would be coordinating the examinations for the next hour. Almost every non-Serpens student left the field.

"Spyro, I'm going to find Mom and Dad now. You sure you're gonna be okay? You can still come and showcase later with me." Twilight said to him.

Spyro grinned, "Of course I will be okay. No need to worry Twilight, I'll knock the socks off of everyone in the stadium right here, right now. Besides, we don't wanna go at the same time, we'll just overshadow each other if we do."

He confidently gave her a thumbs up. Twilight smiled back at him, "Alright. Good luck then."

"Yeah, thanks."

When Twilight left with the rest of the other students, Spyro turned back towards what was going on in front of him. The coordinator was telling the students to make a line and asking the Magus who were there to assist him to construct very specific structures and obstacles that Spyro didn't doubt for a second he would have to go through at one point before the hour was done. He could feel his heart racing and butterflies were flying about in his stomach. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"It's just a test Spyro. There's no reason to get all worked up." he muttered to himself.

When Spyro finally started get himself calmed down, someone placed their arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards themselves in a somewhat brotherly way.

"Hey what's up pipsqueak. Who was the cutie a second ago? Could you introduce me?"

Spyro pulled away from the stranger and looker at him. He was another teenage Serpens. His shirt was red with 2 yellow stripes running across it and his jeans were red as well. He was taller then Spyro and a bit bigger too. He had spiky amber colored hair and purple eyes and his grin revealed a sharp row of teeth. He was accompanied by two others. One was wearing all purple attire that matched the color of his hair. The other was wearing a darker shade of purple and his hair was blond with long bangs that covered his eyes from plain sight.

"Who are you 3?" Spyro asked in confusion.

"Us? Well I'm Garble and these two are Zu and Ladon." He answered as he had one hand in his pocket and the other pointed back at his 2 friends, "Just 3 Serpens, no one special."

"Well what do you want with me?"

"Didn't I tell ya pipsqueak?" Garble said as he approached Spyro and put his hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you introduce me to that girl you were just talking to?"

Spyro got defensive when he heard him repeat this.

"She's no one. There's no need to introduce you to anyone and my name isn't pipsqueak, it's Spyro."

"Hehe, alright Spyro, no need to get all serious about it. Me and my friends here are just a bored and looking for something to occupy our time til we take our physical exams." Garble explained with a grin.

"You're about the take one of the hugest exams in your life and you're bored?" Spyro asked in disbelief.

"Well after you take it once, there's like no need to stress yourself out over it. So yea, we're bored." Ladon answered.

"This your first time taking the exams right? Think you can entertain us Spyro?" Garble said mischievously.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause we're all gonna be attending the same school most likely so why not not be friends...well that is if you're even good enough to make it into Serpens Collegiate."

"I am too good enough!"

"Alright Spyro, prove it."

* * *

><p>"Bloom? Bloom?" Apphia called out as she walked around outside the stadium. Besides a lot of the students that just finished the written exam like her, there wasn't as much people outside as there was earlier. This could be attributed to the fact that the festival had now officially started...well the entertaining part of it anyways. That said, despite not having to sort through a massive crowd of people, Apphia couldn't find her younger sister. She found the stand their cousins lent to them with a "closed" sign on the counter and all boxes sold.<p>

She took her hat off and scratched her head, "Where in tarnation are ya sis?"

"How are we ever going to find her?" Bloom asked distraught.

"A better question is why Council Member Solisia has even gone missing." Scotlyn declared as she sat on her scooter lazily and was riding next to the two at a slow pace.

"That doesn't matter, Mr. Shia asked for our help to find her and we can't let him down." Bella said

"It's not like we wanna quit or nothing like that but I mean just look at this gosh darn place," Bloom said gesturing the entire fair outside the stadium, "it's huge out here. How are we supposed to find her?"

"I wish Raine were here, she'd know what to do." Scotlyn sighed.

"Hey Scootaloo!"

The young Caelum turned around to see her older sister and Florice approaching them.

"Where were you? I told you to be in front the stadium entrance after the test was done."

"Big sis, you're back! Man am I glad to see you, I need your help right about now."

"Help? Help with what?" Florice asked while Raine seemed more concerned about other things.

"That scooter? Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I won this bad boy in a carnival game. It's really awesome Raine. This scooters goes at like 90 miles per-"

She was cut off as a fist landed squarely down on the top of her head. The other 3 girls gasped and jumped back a little as Scotlyn fell off the scooter straight to the ground. Raine looked very aggravated and stayed in her striking pose as she stared down at Scotlyn. Scotlyn sat up, both hands placed at the top of her head where her sister struck.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? What gives you the right-" Bloom started and took a step forward but Florice quickly placed her arm in front of her and shook her head for her to stop.

"Ow! That really hurt Raine!"

"Be quiet! That's nothing compared the pain you would have felt of you got in an accident going at 90 miles per an hour! What have I told you about riding around without a helmet?"

"But I really wanted to ride it and you know that-"

"I don't care how badly you wanted to ride it or how good you are. You never know what could happen. Idiot, don't think just because you are really good that you're untouchable. What if this scooter that you've never rode before suddenly stopped working while you were riding? You've never even rode at 90 mph before, what if you weren't able to handle it? What was I supposed to tell Mom and Dad when I got home huh?" Raine continuously scolded her.

Scotlyn could feel her eyes begin to water. Her head hurt and she was embarrassed. Knocked to the ground by her sister who was scolding her. She looked up to Raine most in the world and could tell that she had just disappointed her a lot and realized what she did was stupid. The one thing that made Scotlyn upset more than anything else is when she made her sister look down upon her.

"I-I'm sorry Raine." Scotlyn apologized as she hung her head down.

Bella and Bloom couldn't help but feel bad for her. They only knew Scotlyn for less than 3 hours yet they never imagined seeing a proud girl like her to look so down. Raine knelt down in front of her hurt younger sister and then placed her hand on top of her head where she struck her and her expression softened.

"Now what did I say about crying?"

Scotlyn sniffled, "Us Bowens don't cry."

"Exactly. Besides, what are you crying for? You just got a cool new scooter that can go 90mph, you should be happy." she smiled at her.

This made Scotlyn begin to smile too, "Yeah, you're right."

The two of them began to laugh it off as if nothing ever happened.

"Are they always like this?" Bloom asked, feeling much better knowing that Raine didn't hit Scotlyn with malice.

"Yep. I know it can be a little much sometimes but that's Raine's tough love for her sister."

"Hmm… I wonder where Rarity is right now. I feel like I'm forgetting something that has to do with her."

* * *

><p>Rarity was seated in an elegant cafe across the street from the festival. There was a large television on the wall that was broadcasting the event. Currently, the Serpens Collegiate instructors were giving directions on doing the toughness tests. That involved gems, crystals and jewels of all types and this made Rarity all types of envious.<p>

"Oh what I'd do to have just a few of those beauties for my dresses." she commented.

"Don't worry Madame Delacour, I am positive that once you get accepted into one of Canelot's specialized academies, how many jewels you have for your works of art shall become a trivial thing." said her waiter as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Louis. Your enthusiasm is much welcomed." she replied as she picked up her cup of tea to sip.

Louis wasn't anyone special, just a older friend of Rarity. A little less than 2 years ago, during one of her very few visits to Canelot, she was having tea in the exact same cafe when she overheard him fretting about how he wasn't sure he'd be able to make enough money in order to afford for him and his wife's wedding attire. Because she loved the tea he served her so much, she offered to design a gown and tuxedo for them, free of charge. The results was absolutely stunning and Rarity was later invited to the wedding. Ever since, she and him have been good friends. She would always visit the cafe whenever in Canelot.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Bella is. I told her to meet me here after I finished my test." Rarity looked towards the entrance but no one was there. The cafe was empty for the day really because of the festival.

"I have an hour before I have to go back inside the stadium." she sipped her tea again, "I'm sure she's fine. I'll find her before then."

* * *

><p>"Hey princess, have a good test?" Mr. Sparks said to Twilight as she made her way to one of the two empty seats next to her parents.<p>

"Well it definitely wasn't a walk in the park like most other tests I'm used to. There was quite a x factor during this one." Twilight chuckled in response as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well I'm sure you and Spyro did fantastic on it." her mother said.

"So do you know where your private tutor is Twily? Everyone is wondering it even if they aren't saying it." her father asked.

Twilight looked over to where all the council members were seated and to the one vacant seat, "No actually. I have no idea where she is and its not like her to be late like this."

Twilight was obviously worried. Solisia always stressed punctuality and she couldn't help but get the feeling that something must be awry for her to be late.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she is fine. The council members are after all the most power people in all of Equestria both figuratively and literally. She's probably on her way as we speak." Mr. Sparks comforted his daughter, obviously knowing how she felt.

"Yeah, you're probably right. In the mean time we should just root for Spyro."

* * *

><p>One thing about Serpens, like the Dragons from which they descended, they had a sweet tooth for all types of gems, crystals, pearls and jewels. Their razor sharp fangs are actually pretty darn tough. Some tougher than others of course and the tougher your fangs, the sweeter the gem you could eat. Part of the toughness test was of course to test a Serpens fangs and what better way than eating gems. The line led to a table where 10 rectangular plates were placed, each having 10 stones on them in a line from least hard to hardest. In order it was talc, amber, pearl, fluorite, obsidian, turquoise, sun stone, emerald, sapphire and diamond.<p>

Spyro's mouth was watering as he looked at the plate. Because of the fact that he didn't live with a Serpens family and the expensive value of gems, he doesn't eat them much. Talc and amber are not so expensive so he usually is able to get those every now and again but other gems he usually only has the luxury of eating during holidays or his birthday when his foster parents save up to buy them. The most expensive gem he ever ate was his last birthday party when Mr. Sparks brought him a beautiful quartz stone. It was delicious but took forever for him to eat. He had it for almost 3 months before he finally able to be the entire thing. It was extremely hard for his teeth to bite into it with one go. "How hard is quartz again I wonder?" he said to himself trying to gauge at what level of hardness he'd probably have to stop at.

As much as he wanted to taste it, he knew diamond was most likely out of the question. The delectable gem was sure to shatter his teeth but maybe he could eat the sapphire. That would be a good way to start this off. After waiting for a few more minutes, Spyro was finally at his plate with 9 other students. Garble was right next to him and smirked.

"Try not to disappoint me too much now."

The instructor stood in front of them all and asked for their names, then when she had written all 10 of them down, she told them to each eat the talc while watching closely. Spyro picked up the white, powdery stone and placed it in his mouth and chewed. It broke easily into a soft powder that tasted very sugary. It was like eating a normal food for him. Then it was time to eat the amber. It was soft and syrupy like caramel. Spyro only ever had a pearl once before, when he found one at the beach by pure luck and it tasted exactly how he remembered, like a white chocolate chip. Fluorite was a bluish green and looked like it was powdered. He bit into and was unexpectedly hit by an extreme sour. Spyro's face scrunched up a little as he ate it. It was hit first time eating fluorite and it was crunchy like cereal. Next was obsidian. It was a black and smooth, glass like elliptical stone. When he bit into it, it was very tough. It took a great deal of force and chewing to swallow it and the fact that it tasted like dark licorice didn't make it any better. The 6th stone was turquoise and it was much harder than Spyro expected.

He bit into it willy nilly and there was a loud crack as pain shot through teeth. For a second, he believed that one of them had cracked and broken but realized it was just the turquoise splitting in half. He bit into it more cautiously and the two pieces were taking forever to break apart. He managed to forcefully swallow the large chunks down.

"Now, the sun stone."

Spyro had never eaten a sun stone before. It was an orange colored gem that looked like it had red glitter in it. The sun's rays glistened peculiarly off of the gem and made it look extremely tasty. He picked the gem up and cautiously bit it. Nothing. He couldn't break it. Spyro bit harder and yet the stone refused to even crack. He continued to bite with more force until his teeth began to ache again and then stopped. The instructor made a note on the clipboard where he had written their names.

"Spyro Sparks, you're done."

"Huh? Wait, I'm sure I can eat this."

"No." she shook her head, "You took the longest to eat the turquoise and now you can't even crack open the sun stone. Your fang toughness is hardly a 6."

"But-"

"Next is the emerald." she continued, ignoring him.

Spyro looked down in shame while his group finished the plate. Almost everyone else had a scored of 7 -9 while he was stuck with a 6. Garble, who had the sole person to eat the diamond, grinned at him as they walked away from the gem table.

"Well isn't that a shame. I thought you were going to entertain me Spyro but a 6? Well I guess I can say I laughed at how weak your teeth are so maybe that counts for something."

"Who can't eat a sun stone? I had a bunch of those on a cake once when I was in middle school." Ladon laughed.

Spyro was becoming aggravated with them, "Hey! I don't eat gems a lot so my teeth don't get a chance to toughen up that much!" he yelled at them in defense.

"What type of Serpens doesn't eat gems? Do your parents not feed you or something? Even if you can't afford some of the more expensive ones, every Serpens knows how to grow some."

Spyro bit his lip, "I'm adopted by a Magus family so I wouldn't know how to grow them and it's not like we are rich."

Ladon and Zu gasped but Garble's facial expression remained the same, a slight grin.

"Really? No wonder you look so weak. You aren't even a real Serpens."

"What? Yes I am, what are you talking about?"

"You said you're adopted but why? Your real parents must have left you for a reason."

"He must be a quarter blood or even worse, a no blood!" Zu accused.

"What are those?" Spyro asked in confusion.

"Tch, you don't even know what those are."

"Calm down now guys, let's not make any wild conclusions." Garble said, "I'll explain it to you pipsqueak. A pure blood is a Serpens born of 2 pure blooded Serpens parents or a pure blood and a half blood. A half blood is a Serpens born from a pure blood and quarter blood or no blood or two half bloods. A quarter blood is a Serpens born from a half blood and a no blood or two quarter bloods. In the unlikeliness that 2 none Serpens races have a Serpens kid, that kid is considered a no blood, a mutant. If you knew about Seprens society you'd know that a lot rides on your blood line. Quarter bloods and no bloods are looked down upon because they are genuinely inferior and most usually go and live in non Serpens cities and towns. That begs the question, why would your parents leave you? Maybe your just a quarter blood or no blood that no one wanted."

Garble explained this with much prejudice and Spyro for the first time realized how little he actually knew about Serpens. The race was very secluded, living in their own towns and cities like Garble had said. He only knew a few back where he lived so he never really looked much into their culture or was ever really exposed to it. This whole revelation about bloodlines was new to him and made him for the first time question who his real parents were. He had been with his adopted family from such a young age that they are all he ever knew so he never really felt the need to question who he really was...until now that is.

"What's wrong? You have such a dumb look on your face now?" Garbled remarked, "Don't worry, you aren't totally a lost cause yet. I mean, you did say you were adopted so maybe you're a pure blood or half blood whose parents just didn't want a kid. You still have a chance to prove yourself."

Spyro didn't know why, but Garble's words were getting to him and he wanted nothing more than to believe he was a Grade A Serpens who could hang with any other Serpens. That's what he'd need to be if he planned on getting into the school.

"How's that?"

"We still got some more exams to go. Ace those and there won't be a doubt that your a pure or half blood."

"Alright, let's get to them then."

"Heh, well I hope you brought your swim suit."

"Swimsuit? For what?" Spyro blinked at him confusion.

At that very moment, a crevice opened up in the middle of the stadium, forming a large pit.

"Magus!" the instructor called out to her assistants that stood around the hole, "Fill it up."

The Magus all muttered an incantation and then the pit began to fill up with lava. The heat could be felt by anyone on the ground level and the crowd cheered when the steaming, bubbling pit was filled to the brim.

"Oh...for that."

* * *

><p>Apphia walked through the pathways of the fair, a cloud seemingly over her head.<p>

"It's no use. I've done gone asked everyone there is to ask if they've seen her and they all said no. I do hope she is alright."

Too absorbed in thinking about where Bloom was, Apphia wasn't paying attention and walked into somebody by accident.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." she apologized.

"Oh no don't worry, I wasn't paying much attention either." Shia answered her back.

"Huh? You're one of them personal guard folk."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well why aren't ya up in the stadium guarding the council?"

Shia jumped in surprise and began to fumble over his words, "Well I uh-you see I'm...er..."

"Oh what does it matter." she said.

Shia sighed in relief.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a little girl about nay high and with raspberry colored hair?" she asked him eagerly.

"Huh? You mean Bloom?"

Apphia facial expression immediately lit up, " Yeah her! Do you know where she is?"

"Not currently but I was just talking to her and I know how to find her."

Shia closed his eyes and began to glow in his usual blue magical aura for a brief second and then the aura dissipated. Then he opened his eyes and spoke.

"Bella can you hear me? ...That's a relief. I thought the spell wouldn't work for a second and no I haven't found her yet but I did find someone who wants to talk to Bloom."

Apphia looked at him with straightest face as he talked to the air.

"Is this guy crazy or something..." she thought to herself.

"Hey, take my hand." he said to her as he extended it out.

"Uh okay." Apphia said as she reluctantly took his hand.

"You can talk now."

"Er hello?"

"Apphia! Boy do I have news for you. I managed to sell just bout every last one of our apple taters." Apphia could hear Bloom say.

"Bloom? How is it that-"

"It's a spell that allows people to link their minds together so that they can communicate even over long distances." Shia explained.

"Huh, well that's quite useful. Anywho, its nice that you sold all the taters and all Bloom but where are you now?"

"Oh, I'm just with some friends I made searching for Council Member Solisia. Mr. Shia asked us to help him find her."

Shia jumped in shock, "Hey! I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Oh yeah... Sorry but Scotlyn's sister and her friend knows as well."

Shia had his palm on his face, "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"But they are the only ones who know, we swear."

"We promise not to tell anyone else."

"Who's that?" Apphia asked when a new, soft voice spoke.

"I'm Scotlyn's friend, Florice. It's nice to meet you sort of. You don't have to worry Mr. Shia, your secret is safe with Raine and I."

"Secret? What secret? Bella, are you there?" a new voiced asked.

"Rarity is that you? How was the test?"

"Oh it was quite a hassle. I swear science will always be the bane of me."

"I told you to study for the science portion of the test Rarity."

"I know but I was just too excited to be visiting Canelot to study, besides I think I did fairly well on the test despite that."

"Ahem, kind of in the middle of a very important conversation you two " Shia interjected with a vein of aggravation on his forehead.

"Bella, who is that and where are you? I told you to meet me at Louis' cafe when the written test were done."

"Oh yeah, that's what I was forgetting. I knew it was something important. I hope you didn't worry much. I made some new friends like you suggested. That was just Mr. Shia, he's a council guard and Council Member Solisia's personal guard. He asked us to help him find her."

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone else!" Shia barked.

"What? Scotlyn and Bloom told their old sisters so why can't I?"

Shia sighed again, "Someone remind me to cross out the young from my list of people you can trust with a secret."

"Where'd you get the basis that they were reliable? That's common sense now." Rarity stated

"Stop talking." Shia answered with a refrained expression.

"So Solisia's missing? That explains why she wasn't there at the stadium. Think a no good varmint went and kidnapped her." Apphia said a little riled up.

"No, this is Solisia of the council that we're talking about. The council members after all are the 8 most powerful people in Equestria figuratively and LITERALLY. She can very well take care of herself. Realistically, she doesn't even need me to protect her from danger."

"Well if she isn't being held somewhere against her will, where would suggest she be?" Rarity questioned him.

"Well I'm going to tell you something the general public doesn't really know or get to see. Sometimes I feel like a personal babysitter rather than guard because Solisia is one of the most immature council members. She's almost definitely ran off somewhere nearby the stadium."

"Huh? Would she really just run off like that on a day like today."

"Yes. Yes she would." he answered bluntly.

"I wouldn't think that she's that careless." Florice said softly.

"How could a council member just run off on a day where they are needed most? I simply can't believe that!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I gotta agree with them Shia. That just don't make no sense in my book." Apphia said.

"Yep, no one ever believes me about it. Just please keep this under the wraps and if you find her, let me know right away."

"Alright sir." He heard Bella say.

"See you soon Apphia."

"Alright Bloom, you stay safe now."

"Make sure you are at the stadium for when I take my physicals Bella."

"Sure thing."

With that, Shia cut the link off.

"Alright, so where do you reckon we start?" Apphia aaked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just about anywhere at this point."

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or does it look like Spyro he's struggling to keep up." Ms. Sparks asked curiously.<p>

"I thought I was the only one to notice that. He does look like he's giving it his all to come up short each time. Maybe having to compete with this many other Serpens is a little too much for him. He isn't used to this type of competition after all where he has to use his innate abilities so much." Mr. Sparks replied.

Twilight looked down at the situation intently. Her elbows on her thighs as she leaned over and supported her head with her hands. She was biting her lip as if thinking hard. Spyro looked exhausted and beaten up, despite this though, there was determination in his eyes, one she knew all too well. Usually when Spyro was this determined to accomplish something, Twilight would either help him or leave him to it but most other times didn't involve a pool of lava. Serpens were of course able to swim in lava unscathed like their dragon ancestors but the amount of heat their skin could take all depended on their toughness and heat resistance. Spyro's scales, whenever they do manage to become visible were smooth and very delicate looking. You'd be hard pressed to differentiate his scales from his body unlike other Serpens like Garble, whose scales looked much tougher, rugged and flaked over his skin. The difference was all too obvious and Spyro's intention of going all out on something he certainly isn't ready for would no doubt cause more harm than good.

"I'm going back down." Twilight declared as she stood up.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Why? It'll be a little while more before Spyro finishes."<p>

"I need to stop him from doing something stupid."

Anxiety was building up within Spyro as he waited on the line for the lava pit. He was shirtless and in a heat resistant pair of swimming trunks provided by the instructors since he didn't have any. He looked over his now scaly skin, a sight he wasn't used to. He wondered if the thin layer of organic armor could really protect him while in lava. He'd never been in a lava pit before but there is a first time for everything.

"I want you all to listen up and listen good. This pool of lava is very much like the lava you'd find in a volcano. It's about 1,200 ℃ so yeah...it's really hot. I can't force you to not do anything but word of advice, if you know you aren't accustomed to the intense heat of lava, drop out of this part right now because if you aren't prepared, you could be severely burned or even worse," her eyes glinted as she said this with a cold seriousness, "you could die."

That caused a bit of a stir amongst them all. Slowly, one by one Serpens began leaving the line to the pit. Only a few though, less than maybe 30 walked over to the side after that announcement, each looking shameful and envious.

"You sure you don't wanna go join them pipsqueak?" Garble creeped behind Spyro and said into his ear, "No one will blame you."

"Just look at his scales Garble, they're like a baby's!" Ladon laughed.

"There's no way he jumps into that pool and walks out scot free." Zu added.

"But he of course needs to ace this and the fire breathing part of the exam if he wants to even be considered for the school. I'm pretty sure Council Member Draconem already has a list of people who's stood out to him. Probably hasn't even noticed you yet." Garble stated, "So what will you you do?"

Spyro glared back at Garble, "I said don't call me pipsqueak."

"That's what I like to hear." he smirked.

As Spyro moved closer to the front of the line, anxiety built up in him. The only thing keeping him composed was his determination to prove himself as a true dragon descendant. But the idea of his scales failing him kept clawing at the back of his mind. The image of him being scorched by lava flashed in his head and he shuddered at the thought.

"YAAAAH!" someone shrieked in pain as they jumped into the pit. Immediately the surrounding Magus instructors rapidly casted a water spell to douse him. The crowd let out a simultaneous "ooooooo" as if they themselves had felt the same pain he just did. Garble and his mates were all laughing up a storm.

"Did you see that Spyro!? Haha! Priceless!"

"Yea...p-priceless..."

Before he knew it, Spyro was at the front of the line. It took all his willpower to stop himself from trembling.

"Alright Spyro... It's all in your hands now." Garble said to him.

Spyro was hesitant a little as he watched the pool of boiling red liquid.

"Well, no turning back now I guess."

"Spyro!" he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Twilight?" he paused to see her racing out into the arena, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing up there?! Spyro are you crazy, you never jumped into lava before in your life and you think you'll be able to handle a full body submersion all of a sudden?"

"Y-you don't know what you are talking about Twilight. I'm a Serpens, this is something I can do."

"Spyro, do you honestly believe you can jump into that and walk away uninjured?"

"Spyro, you're really gonna let some non-Serpens girl tell you what to do?" Garble hissed into his ear.

"I...I have to do this. It's the only way I have a chance at getting into Serpens Collegiate."

"I admire your determination, I really do but there is no point in going all out to get into a school if you'll be too badly hurt to even attend. Please Spyro, stop. I just don't want you doing anything that'll put you in jeopardy." Twilight pleaded

"Oh come on, you seriously gonna listen to her? Jump already." Garble goaded.

The crowd was becoming restless.

"Hey what's the hold up?"

"Think that guy is getting lectured from that girl down there."

"Hey man jump already!"

"Yea, stop wasting time!"

The instructor noticed and reacted quickly.

"Hurry up kid! If you are gonna jump in, do it already. If not, get away from the line. Your holdings us all up."

Spyro shook as he decided whether or not to risk it. He was so conflicted and confused until he glanced back at Twilight. Her soft, pleading eyes reassured and calmed him down. He exhaled and then took a step back.

"I'm not gonna jump."

Twilight sighed in relief. Spyro turned back to Garble.

"I'm sorry Garble but I couldn't take that risk. I'm not willing to-"

"Who told you could talk to me you no blood scum?"

* * *

><p>Man this one was a doozy. I had to focus on college applications, me and my girlfriend broke up, I lost an advisor I had due to differing views in the direction the story should head, had to do 2 rewrites of the chapter, as Spring nears I need to put more attention on getting my animated series off the ground and Dragonball Xenoverse came out so yeah...had a lot on my plate and I still do.<p>

That said, I should be able to get out chapters on a quicker and more consistent basis now so no needs to worry. My advisor and I argued about whether or not the story should follow the series pound for pound but my problem with that is this is a fan fiction, a cross over one at that and it wouldn't benefit the story entirely to follow every little detail. So we decided it best for her to just remain a reader rather than advisor. The main reason for the argument was a dispute over the first arc's villian. She wanted Nightmare Moon, I wanna save Luna's character in general for later.

Anyways, I need an OC antagonist character and I'd like you guys help. If you have any suggestions, inbox me. Even if I don't pick your OC as the antagonist, I'd most likely use the others as extra students in the academy so yeah, no suggestion will go to waste. I won't promise you guys a 2 week deadline again but it definetly won't take as long for chapter 7.

Until then, Stay Thirsty My Friends.


End file.
